1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and methods for controlling an input to an electronic device. More particularly, various embodiments of the present invention relate to controlling a pointer on an electronic display by receiving breath from a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interactive electronic devices, such as computers, personal digital assistants, and voting machines, generally accept input from a user through the operation of a data input element, such as a touchscreen, a keyboard, a mouse, or a tablet and stylus. The touchscreen generally requires applying pressure to a desired area of the screen. The keyboard generally requires pressing and releasing the keys, or typing. The mouse generally requires movement of its body over a designated area. The tablet and stylus generally require marking of the tablet with the stylus, typically in a fashion similar to handwriting.
The cited data input elements, as well as others not listed, generally require the user to have the use of at least one arm and hand in order to control and manipulate the data input element. However, users without the use of at least one arm and hand may have difficulty in performing the actions described above. Therefore, an apparatus and method for controlling an input to an interactive electronic device is required that does not involve manipulation by hand.